For Howlin' Out Loud!
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: A year after the events of Breaking Dawn, Leah Clearwater went on vacation to forget about Sam & Emily on their anniversary. What she didn't expect was to find her imprint, "Neal Cassidy". Then in February 2012, his long lost biological birth family turns up at their apartment. Surprise:They're fairytale characters from another world... And Rumpelstiltskin is her father in law!
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _For Howlin' Out Loud!"_**

 _(A Twilight /Once Upon A Time Crossover Fanfiction)_

 _By_

 _Fantasy Writer'92_

* * *

 _-Spring Break 2007_

Leah Clearwater found herself walking along a beach barefoot in Miami, Florida.

Today was going to be a hard day for her, as it was her Cousin Emily & Sam Uley's anniversary of the day they met.

(And the official heartbreak of Leah's permanent ending relationship with the man.)

See, Leah and Sam were a serious couple until he phased into at wolf.

-Compelled by his genes to defend and serve the wellbeing of the tribe from their ancient supernatural enemy: _"The Cold Ones"_ (aka Vampires).

As a wolf, bound by tribal laws. He couldn't tell her the truth. So, he pushed her away 'til the day Sam clapped eyes on Emily and imprinted…

 _Imprinting_ is the process of where a wolf finds its soulmate through instant eye contact. The feeling that it gives is so overpowering that everything in their world shifts and is cut away until the imprintee becomes the number one thing that matters to the wolf. From then on everything and everyone _else_ is secondary.

It only got worse after _Leah_ turned too, along with her little brother, "Seth."

Unfortunately becoming part of the growing pack to which Sam was unofficially made alpha. Then at last she got the _full_ story, of course it didn't make things any better or any easier.

For Leah was the very first _female_ shapeshifting wolf of the Quileute Heritage.

As a wolf, she and the rest could read and see into each other minds and memories to help them think as one on the battle field, and unfortunately everywhere else: " _No privacy"_

Every day she had to bare witness to Sam's undying love and affection for her Cousin. Not to mention the unavoidable nudity that comes with pack life, changing repeatedly back and forth from one species to the next. As a result Leah grew even more bitter with her lot in life and the torment of her hurt yet still loving affections _for_ him while he was in love with another.

It was truly an ugly loop doomed to repeat itself.

Being a wolf and having her people in need, Leah _had_ to belong to a pack. Then one day, call it "Fate" or "Destiny" but the fact remains that life seemed to finally cut her some slack in a most unexpected way when a long time member of Sam's pack actually broke away and unintentionally formed a pack of his own.

 _His name was Jacob Black,_ the rightful alpha by birthright. But maybe you already know that story…?

Well, in case you don't here's a brief synopsis:

- _At the age of 17, the daughter of the Chief of Forks Police_ _moved back to live with her father and finish up high school. The very day she's enrolled in classes, she catches the attention of the "Vegetarian" (Animal Drinking) Cold Ones and vis versa. After one or two shenanigans, the single male cold one and her fall in love. But after a disastrous 18_ _th_ _birthday. He broke up with her and the family moves away. She falls into a depression but sometime after the new year the girl reconnects with her old childhood friend (Jacob Black). Time passes and they grow closer (even after he phases) until a serious misunderstanding leads the Cold One and his family to come back into her life. And for a while there's a love triangle between the wolf, the vampire and the girl. Until finally, she makes a choice and gets married to the Cold One. They go on a honeymoon and they return early because surprise, surprise: She pregnant with a hybrid baby that could kill her. Word gets out to the pack about what she's carrying and that of course breaks the peace treaty between the Vampires and the "werewolves". Sam wants to kill the potential threat and Jake breaks away to protect Bella despite his own personal feelings. Both Seth and Leah leave Sam's pack and join the young alpha in his cause. The baby is born, it's a girl and Jacob IMPINTS on her. Thus, ending the feud between the packs and the Cold Ones. Her mother nearly dies in the birth but is saved at the last minute as the father changes her into a cold one himself. And after yet ANOTHER misunderstanding, this time involving the head of the Vampire Community. The situation is eventually cleared up and Jacob's pack & Cold Ones live in peace together as a family…_

 _-_ Now that all of that main drama is over and done with. Its time to focus on the next chapter ahead in the life of Leah…

Like I said earlier, she was walking along the beach in Miami. Trying to get her mind off things.

Serving under Jacob was a totally different story then under her ex. She had more freedom and peace of mind as the two packs mind reading ability was not connected to each other. She even got boosted up to the command of "beta" (second) and she found herself much more at ease now that she wasn't under Sam's thumb.

Now that didn't mean she was necessarily happy. She still carried that heavy heartbreak that just couldn't seem to heal or go away.

Last week they had all gotten an invitation to a party friends and family were throwing to celebrate the happy couple and Jake, being compassionate of her feelings gave her the week off to go and do whatever she wanted. So, she wouldn't have to face him.

The second the car keys were in her hands. She took off to the airport and booked a seat on the first available plane out of state.

Sitting down in the sand, watching the calming waves come in. Leah shut her eyes for a minute and breathed in before a call of "Look Out!"

Just barely getting her attention as a Volleyball landed in the spot next to her.

"Whoa! Hey, sorry about that" said a man's voice as he came over.

Leah turned her head in his direction and caught sight of him. Finding herself unable to look away as her world shifted and he became the center of it.

Gone, was the pain and heartache she had carried for so long and in its place, was a warmth and acceptance that made her excited.

"I'm so sorry about that Miss,"

"-It's quite alright," Leah smiled as she stood up and handed him the ball.

"It was an accident, I'm Leah. _Leah Clearwater"_

"Neal Cassidy," he said shaking her hand.

The wolf couldn't believe it , long at last… _She had found her imprint!_


	2. Chapter 2

\- _5 years later…._

It was 8:30 in the am on February 17th when Mr. & Mrs. Cassidy came home to their little New York apartment after spending a trifling night at a hospital in Bayside.

Though they were both sleep deprived and exhausted, Neal worried for his wife.

This was the _third_ time they had tried and failed to have a child. And it seemed with each baby they'd lost, Leah grew more disheartened and withdrawn. It was _no_ secret that she blamed herself.

But really? It was no wonder after all her body had been through. Constantly changing back and forth from Human to horse-sized wolf on a daily basis.

(Yes, he knew all about that stuff now. Even the imprint, of course coming from a world of magic made it easier for him to grasp what she said and in fact _showed_ him on a private hike during one of their dates.)

"The land without magic" _HA!_

Still,

with the way everything else had turned out, he couldn't really complain. He just wished to whoever was up there controlling the universe.

They would finally give Leah a break and let her be happy.

They had seen and visited Leah's homeland of La Push in WA. many times where Neal was introduced to the tribe and the packs respectfully as her imprint and husband. But he could tell that she was never truly comfortable being back at her roots. Especially when that other alpha "Sam" or his wife (her cousin) Emily came around her Mother (Sue) and Stepfather (Charlie Swan's )house on the reservation where they stayed.

So, one day Neal had politely pulled _her_ alpha "Jacob" aside and asked if he would give Leah permission to either stop phasing or become a long-distance member of the pack. Giving her the option to change at free will because he could tell she was better when away from this scene.

Jacob, seeing the situation for what it was and wanting his beta to be happy agreed.

On the condition that if an emergency happened like the "Volturi" returning to Forks or something. _She would have to return and fight._

That had been two years ago, and now they were trying to start a family since her womanly cycle was reinstated. All this time Neal had told her to be patient and let it happen if it did…

"Come on my Wolf, let's get you to bed" he suggested as he guided her over to the mattress.

Leah sat on the soft cushion in her teal colored robe as Neal removed her slippers from her feet. Finally coaxing her to lie down before gently covering up with the quilts and the blankets. She said nothing as a long quiet tear dropped from her right eye but her husband caught it with his sleeve.

"This isn't it, we _will_ try again. Our hope for a family is not gone yet…even if we adopt or it's just us…"

He hesitated before lightly brushing back a dark lock from her face and kissed her cheek whispering _"I love you…"_ just as she fell asleep.

A few hours went by and the buzzing of the intercom in their apartment awoke both Leah and Neal, who'd slept in the chair beside her and an unknown female voice was heard saying,

"U.P.S. package for 407?"

Neal immediately bolted from his chair, still in his coat and put his hood up. "Honey, I have to run out for a while but I'll be back later." He said as he headed for the open window and the fire escape.

"Neal what is it?" asked his wife, getting up out of bed. Replacing her slippers with a pair of boots.

"-Remember when I told you that years ago, I was a thief and made some wrong decisions but then I straighten up and got a clean record?"

"Yeah," she answered raising an eyebrow.

"-Well I think that someone I wronged has just caught up with me."

"Oh? What are you going to do?"

"-Hopefully lead them away from you, _stay here"_

"-What?! No way! We'll face them together!"

"No, I can lose you too. Not today- _Please Leah"_ Reluctantly the shape shifter nodded, "Alright, _but come back to me_ " It wasn't a question.

Neal barely got out the window and down to the street before she saw a blond woman in black running after him. She crossed her fingers and hoped that he'd come back safe…

For the next forty-five minutes, Leah remained very much alert as she listened and paced around her domain for any signs of intruders. Every minute that Neal wasn't back yet she counted.

If she hadn't just gotten through last night and was at full strength.

She would have without a doubt, phased and either gone to protect her imprint like every bone in her body was urging her to do. Or continue to guard their home, when and if those people did turn up. They'd be in for a _surprise!_

As it was she had to stay human but that didn't mean she wasn't defenseless.

Then at last, she heard voices in the hallway and felt the door echo as a man's voice and weight leaned heavily against it.

Unfortunately, being human at the moment, Leah's ears weren't as good as a wolf's but she did make out the end of the man's sentence:

 _"_ _There might be information in here, Who he is, What he does? Who he loves?"_

That last word made her snarl in anger as she lightly sprinted into the bathroom where something to help her was hidden. No sooner than she had locked the door, the man and two others broke in. Leah stayed quiet as she listened to their conversation.

They were indeed looking for her husband but the question was _"Why?"_

The other people were mother and her son. The more intently she listened she heard the man growing angry at the woman. Quickly the mother tried to protect her child.

"Henry, go wait in the bathroom"

"-But I can help"

"-HENRY GO!"

Leah heard the footsteps of the boy growing closer to the door. Quickly she unlatched the lock and snatched him inside. Covering his mouth with her hand before he could make a sound going "Shh!"

The boy, Henry started to struggle as Leah whispered "If you bite me, I will bite you _back_ and I _promise_ mine hurts a lot worse than yours." Henry froze, "Good boy,"

Just then the intruding adults argument started to escalate to shouting:

"Don't push me !"

" – DON'T PUSH ME!"

Quickly and quietly Leah began to sneak out of the bathroom with Henry in toe and her weapon in the other hand. This time, the boy was wise enough to keep his mouth shut as Leah came behind a forty-something, skinny, sandy-brown shoulder length haired furious man with a cane.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" he shouted at the woman in front of him. (the same blond who had been chasing Neal)

"A DE-!" but he was cut off when a gunshot rang out from behind and knocked him to the floor flat on his stomach. Leah then stomped her big heavy black leather boot on the middle of his back.

Pointing the rifle toward Henry's mother, she asked "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ HOME?"

The man under her boot started to squirm and she shot him again to which he stopped moving and just groaned. Both the Henry and his mother's eyes were on the man before trailing their eyes up to look at her.

"Please," his mother started to beg, holding her hands up in surrender. "Please let my son go. He has _nothing_ to do with this"

Leah looked at the woman before making a gesture with her head to the boy. Who immediately ran to his mother and locked arms around her thin waist scared.

"That still doesn't answer _who_ you are and _what_ you're doing here? Especially with _this-?_ "

Then call it luck if you will… but _Neal_ came bursting through the door out of breath. "Hey!.."

Taking a quick look around, he observed his findings.

"Leah, put the rifle down. It's alright, they mean us no harm" he said slowly edging closer to his armed wife, trying to reassure her.

She lowered the gun from the Henry and his mother but still kept it on the scumbag beneath her feet.

"Maybe those two are alright, but this _one_ was threatening them"

Neal's eyes widened as he saw _who_ Leah had pinned. Shaking his head and trying to hold back a laugh he said "Let him up, Honey"

She raised an incredulous eyebrow, "You know him?"

"Yeah," he sighed "He's my father…"

 _"_ _-You have GOT to be KIDDING?!"_

He shook his head, "Nope"

Leah huffed,

"- _Listen here you…"_ she growled to the man underneath. "I _don't_ care if you claim to be "family" or not. You will _not treat or_ threaten anyone (man, woman or _child_ ) like you just did while under _my_ roof. If you disagree, that's fine but should you act? I _will_ have you arrested for breaking and entering and attempted assaulted battery of a woman, _Am I clear?"_

The man groaned in pain,

 _"_ _I can't hear you!"_

 _"_ _Yes,"_ he rasped out, "Good" she said getting off of him.

The man found his footing after he crawled over to the couch and used it to pull himself up shakily.

"Mr. Gold?" said Henry "you're alright,"

Leah snorted,

"Of Course he is, this is a BB rifle. He's just going to be smarting for a little bit and hopefully _learn_ something in the process…" She said giving her new "father-in-law" a dark look.

Little did she know that on this day she had met her match in a fierce and loyal friend…just not right away.


	3. Chapter 3

While Mr. Gold was catching his breath, Leah addressed their visitors for the third time.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

But it was Neal who answered her surprisingly, attempting to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Leah, this is Emma Swan. She's my…ex and this is…" he asked, gesturing to the boy with her.

"My son."

"What?" Neal exclaimed. "How-how old are you kid?"

"Don't answer him," his mother commanded.

To which Leah spoke up in defense, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me! MS. SWAN?! You are in no position to make demands here! Especially since you and this despicable man-" (Glancing at her husband's father) "-trespassed into our home uninvited. I still half a mind to call the cops and have you arrested! So, the least you can do is answer our questions…both you and your son."

Emma flinch at the wolf girl's truthful words before turning her attention back to Neal. "If the Cops are indeed called, then you would be arrested too."

He knew where she was coming from and why she thought that. He considered breaking the truth to her nicely. But the stress of what they'd just been through and something deep down inside of him wanted to wipe that self-justifying smirk off her face. Guess which emotion won out?

"And why is that Emma?"

The blond's eyes popped out of her head incredulously "You know why, because you're a… you're a…" Not quite bringing herself to say it in front of Henry.

Neal shook his head, "Not anymore."

"What?"

"After we…parted ways, I eventually turned myself in. Paid my…debt and from then on have kept a clean record. But my wife is right… You do owe us answers."

Emma staggered back, now unsure in her argument as Neal had both trumped her final card to keep Henry in the dark and that he had moved on from her and actually had gotten married. Defeated, she said "Answer him Henry."

"I'm eleven." the boy breathed, a little confused at what had just transpired between the adults.

"Eleven?"

Neal put his hands his mouth as the realization hit. He wasn't the only one to connect the dots.

"He's your son." said Leah as she looked from her husband to his ex. Suddenly feeling disgusted and unable to control herself any longer if she stayed in the same room. Leah repeated her husband's earlier actions by escaping out the window onto the fire escape to cool down and think. Completely oblivious to the conversations going on inside until just minutes later when Henry came out to join her.

Despite his anger towards Emma for lying about his father, he could not help but see Leah crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" he found himself asking.

The woman sniffled, there was a time when she would have lashed out in her pain, but she had changed since then upon finding Neal."No…I'm not alright Henry. I'm hurting."

The boy raised an eyebrow looking her over "What hurts?"

"My heart."

At her words he moved closer to her, speaking truthfully "Mine too."

Leah, unable to control her emotions, engulfed him in a hug as her tears continued to leak down her cheeks.

Only breaking apart when Henry asked "So I guess this means you're my stepmother? If you married my Dad?"

Leah cleared her throat, sniffled, and wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe. "Yeah."

"So does this mean you're evil? Because I've never heard of a nice one."

She snorted, "You've read too many fairytales kid… but to answer your question; no, I'm not 'evil' but I can be downright 'beastly' at times." Henry could've sworn she almost winked at that last statement before they both broke out into laughter.

Once they could breathe again, the boy muttered "So I now have three moms."

Leah's ear perked up. "What?"

"It's a long story."

The shape shifter only encouraged him (partly to get her mind off her own troubles) and listened to his tale. By the end of it, Leah was deep in thought. With the possible exception of this morning, there had been no secrets between the wolf and her imprint. She was just as aware of his past as he was of hers. At first, she had just brushed it off thinking of the fairytale folklore as an allegory for what had happened with his drug addicted father. But now listening to his boy, the stories they told were eerily similar that perhaps there had to be some truth in them. Then again, she came from a land where wolves roamed the land that were the size of horses and they fought vampires!

"You-you believe me, don't you?" Henry broke off.

Leah sighed, "I believe in the possibility that it could be true Henry. But you're wrong though when you called this place 'The Land Without Magic'. Magic does exist here, only it's more…subtle. Take my tribe for example, "The Quileute's" of La Push in Washington State. Call it either magic or power, it runs in our veins past down from our ancestors. Lying dormant or still for many generations. But when under attack from a supernatural cause, a different kind of fever is awakened within us and we must change with it… into something that will ultimately protect and defend what's ours and the neighboring people."

"Really?!" he asked intrigued by her words.

Leah nodded, "I speak from personal experience."

"What do you mean?"

"It happened to me, and once you change…there's no going back to the life you've lived before." She sighed, trying to keep it together.

But Henry didn't notice in his excitement. "How did you change? What can you do?!"

"If you're around long enough, perhaps I'll show you."

Henry was about to ask something else when his mom appeared. "Can I please I have a word with my son?"

Leah nodded, grateful that the blond this time remembered her manners. "Yes, I have to check on Neal."

Her timing was impeccable as she arrived back through the window to find her husband walking away from his father.

His eyes lit up upon seeing her, "Leah…honey?"

"I need to talk to you… alone." she said, unable to keep out the pain in her voice.

Brushing past Gold's shoulder, Neal found himself out in the hallway facing his distraught wife.

"Is it safe to say, you didn't plan this?"

"Plan what, sweetheart?"

"To have your S.O.B of a father, your ex-girlfriend and your… son, show up at our apartment. The morning after we just lost our baby?!"

Neal reached out to comfort Leah but she shrank back. "No! NO!"

Helpless to do anything but pray that his words would be enough to reach her, he attempted to use a reassuring tone. "No, honey, I did not and there was no way for me to know I already had a child. I promise you that I have not had seen, much less had contact with Emma Swan in nearly twelve years. And my father…even longer than you can imagine. This was just as much a surprise to me as you."

Leah was quiet for a moment as she trembled "Emma. That was the name you use to say in your sleep when we first started going out. And now that she's here… Do you still love her? It's alright if you did… she gave you what I probably never can…you deserve to be happy."

At her words, Neal took her in his arms. Tilting her chin up so her eyes met his. "Leah, Leah look at me baby. Listen… yes, I do love Emma but I'm not in love with her anymore. I love her the way you love a sibling or a friend. Yes, we have a past and now a child between us but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and I chose you. Imprint or not I'd still choose you."

"Truly?"

"Truly," he confirmed, wiping the tears from her eyes while taking comfort in each other's embrace.

Several moments later they returned inside where Neal coaxed her back into bed. Completely ignoring Gold, as he tucked the covers around Leah like a cocoon before lying beside her on the quilt.

Silence filled the room until the loud clanging of Emma's heeled boots as she stepped off the metal grate through the window. At first, she was irritated but then her mood changed the instant she saw the bigger picture unfolding before her eyes as she watched Neal comforting his wife. His wife? That would take some getting used to.

Hesitantly Emma approached the mattress, tapping Neal on his shoulder. "Henry…He wants to meet you." she said.

"Emma, I-"

"Go." interrupted Leah.

"What?"

She sighed, "Neal, you only have one child… take the time to get to know him."

"But ah-"

"Go, I'll be here."

"Well if you're sure." he said, finally giving in before giving her a kiss on the cheek, much to Emma's grimace, which Neal ignored as he got up.

Leah turned her head and her position over onto her side facing the wall, shutting her eyes before falling into an uneasy sleep. However, while Neal was talking with Henry and Emma had her eyes on them, no one saw Storybrooke's infamous crippled Pawnbroker, striding closer to the bed. Where he took a seat in the chair beside it, gently putting his cane down before reaching across to grasp his grieving daughter-in-law's hand…


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later the so called "family" of five were making their way through the busy streets of New York City.

Henry seemed more or less happy to be spending time with his father and much to his surprise, new Stepmom "Leah". Even though they'd just met he could tell that Neal loved her and she = him.

As the three of them were walking side by side with Grandpa Rumple and Emma bringing up the rear, Leah could not help but notice a familiar look the woman's eye as she stared at her husband.

So, while Neal and Henry went in a nearby place for pizza, she chose this opportunity to have a word.

"Excuse me Ms. Swan?" she asked apparently interrupting a conversation with her father in law.

"Leah," Emma commented upon turning around.

"Can we talk?... alone?"

Emma raised her eyebrow curiously. "Um Sure, excuse me Gold" she said as she moved passed him, following Neal's wife around the corner to have some privacy. "-What is it now Leah, you going to shoot me with that BB gun out of annoyance?"

The Native scoffed, "Oh _please,_ correct me Ms. Swan but you don't _seem_ like shrinking violet _yourself_ in the face of a burglary _either."_

Emma sighed, "Well you got me there, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Leah tried to choose her words carefully, knowing all too well how painful this subject was. "You still have feelings for Neal," it wasn't a question but a statement.

"NO! I-!" but she interrupted her.

"Don't lie, if we ever hope to be acquaintances or even " _friends"_ for Henry's sake. It is better to be honest."

Emma gathered up her guts as she finally admitted the words through her teeth. "Yes, yes I do"

Leah nodded, "And I it sucks to see him with me"

"-What do you know?!" Emma snapped.

"I KNOW because I've BEEN in your position. When the man I loved, and was in a serious relationship with. Suddenly broke it off, and Up and left me for my cousin. Every _day_ for nearly _two_ years it was flaunted in my face. For he was my…boss and I couldn't _quit or leave,_ according to the tribal laws. Being what I am, I'm in for life"

"Shit," Emma cursed under her breath, now feeling sympathy for the woman. "But how are you here now, with Neal?"

Leah sighed, "Call it "fate" but it wasn't until later that one of my colleagues was able to break away and start his own… company (being the grandson of the last Chief, thus having more authority) Sensing an opportunity, my brother and I joined him almost instantly. He-Jacob, like everyone else was well aware of our past and so on their anniversary while the others on the Reservation were at the party. He gave me time off, I went on vacation and that's where I met Neal. He was the one who negotiated with Jake to have me work long distance for the better of everyone."

Emma didn't know what to say to that as her son, Neal and Rumple joined them. Though Neal was flat out ignoring his old man.

Henry had a huge pizza slice that he had to hold and eat with both hands.

"Hey kid, how is it?" his mother asked,

to which the boy replied "Delicious, cheesy and _doesn't lie_ " still obviously mad.

Leah merely shook her head at the display and checked her watch. Looking up, she locked eyes with her husband giving him a signal he understood. Thinking quickly on his feet, Neal tried to distract Henry as she turned and left.

"Hey ah Henry would you like to go to the Natural History Museum?"

"Sure!" the boy answered excitedly "Just let me go back first and get my camera" then he noticed his Stepmom was missing "Where's Leah?"

"Don't worry, she'll be along soon" Neal told his son truthfully.

"Where is she, Neal?" pressed Emma quietly.

"-You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

His ex-raised an eyebrow "Try me,"

An animalistic whine broke up the chatter as the gang turned to find a wolf…a silvery white _wolf._ The size of a _horse_ sitting behind them. Before someone (meaning Emma) could scream, Neal covered her mouth with his hand "Shh..it's alright, I know this animal. She's domesticated-"

The wolf gave a soft growl of disapproval. "To a point…" he finished.

The animal made a noise that seemed almost like throaty chuckle as she got up circled the humans. Inspecting each one's scent before coming to Neal and bowed her enormous head to him in an almost kneeling manner. He softly began to stroke her fur and the wolf's eyes started to close in contentment matched by her panting hot breath.

"How are you doing that Dad?" asked Henry in amazement.

His father shrugged "She thinks I'm her mate."

Not long after that, the wolf disappeared again down the alley and the humans were on the move back to the apartment. As they were walking Neal noticed his ex's flabbergasted face,

"Something wrong Emma?"

The blond struggled to find her words. "I just- never took you for the "Dances with Wolves" type"

"-Oh, and what does that make you: "Stands with a Fist?"

She shook her head. "No, I have to give that one to Leah" she said reflecting on what she had learned of the woman's troubled past.

Neal chuckled, "True"

"We're here" announced Henry going inside the building and waiting for his father to come and punch in the code to open the gate. Doing the combination, father and son went upstairs. Leaving Emma and Mr. Gold to resume their talk, only to be attacked from behind by a man in a long leather drench coat with one hand and a hook on the other wrist.

Which he viciously knocked Ms. Swan aside and plunged the weapon into Gold's Heart!

Before the man could say anything though animalistic growling echoed, and there stood the giant wolf they'd seen earlier. The animal's ears went straight back and flat, before snarling and charging after "Hook".

The man didn't stand a half a chance against her. For not even a second later, she had him pinned. Engulfing her lethal jaws around his "hooked" appendage, with one sharp yank and a piercing scream from the man resulting in his arm snapping out of joint. She had removed the hook and sent it crashing through the glass window.

"Help Love!" "Hook" pleaded with Emma as the wild mammoth canine now aimed for very familiar area to assault…. Thankfully he was saved by Neal's return,

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The wolf locked eyes with her mate and gave a low growl.

"Hook?" Neal breathed as he got closer and then took saw Emma cowering over a fallen Mr. Gold. "Papa?!" he freaked. When his eyes found the deep wound with blood and yellow puss coming out.

"Leah!" her husband called, and the animal growled, "Be a guard dog"

She gave a snarling snort, not lightening up on the pressure she impacted on the man's body. While the two of them helped Mr. Gold back to the apartment. The wolf stayed that way until Neal came back and had knocked Hook out with a garbage can to the head. Rummaging through his coat pockets he found a map before locking the man up in a storage closet.

Once everything was back to- well as normal as it could be.

The wolf stood up on it hind legs and shifted to her human self. Naked as always but thankfully there was no one else around to see as Neal helped his wife into the teal robe. Upon fastening the belt, he asked her "What were you going to do to him if I hadn't come down when I did?"

Leah shrugged, "I was gonna fetch the ball"

Neal clasped his hand over his eyes "Oy!"

The wolf-woman didn't waste time in sprinting from the doorway to the middle dresser drawer where she grabbed some clothes and finally into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Five minutes later she emerged wearing shorts and a tank top. Steam seemed to be rolling her hot skin.

Mrs. Cassidy then marched over to the couch where her labored breathing father in law rested.

"Are you cold?" she asked, the infamous pawnbroker as his body let out an involuntary shutter.

Without waiting for a response, Leah swiftly switched places on the furniture. His upper body now rested in her lap with her arms engulfing/safe guarding him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold at the same time. While Neal despite the seriousness of the situation found, himself stifling a laugh.

"Believe it or not, my body temperature runs 108 degrees. "I'm a walking talking space heater" to quote my alpha. Trust me Goldie, you're going to be sweating in no time…"

"-Don't…(cough) don't call me "Goldie"

"Mr. Gold then, but the results will be the same"

"Why are you so hot?" asked Henry.

"-It's a wolf thing"

"Wait, so the wolf was you?!"

Leah smirked, "Told you I could be "Beastly"

"But you're not like Ruby?"

"Who's Ruby?"

"-Little Red Riding Hood" cut in Emma, "Only in where we're from she's not a little girl and she is also the wolf in the tale. A Werewolf like…well not exactly like you. I'm mean, you're a lot bigger and you change in the day-"

"I'm a Tribal Shape Shifter, Ms. Swan: Totally different breed…"

While Neal was on the phone trying to secure a ride to where the Jolly Roger was anchored.

(Apparently, the man who attacked Mr. Gold was in fact thee Captain Hook and his ship being infused with magic was the fastest way to get back to Storybrooke where an antidote to the poison was sure to be found.)

And Emma was trying to console/talk to her son. Who despite his anger at her was a little shook up about what had happened to his Grandfather.

Gold took the moment to speak to Leah, whose body temperature had indeed slowed his shakes.

"Why…Why are you helping me?"

"I could ask you the same question, Mr. Gold. Why did you try to comfort me by taking my hand as I slept?" she responded.

"You…Knew?"

"-I had a nightmare and was brought back to semi consciousness, that place between asleep and awake. I felt a warm weight in my palm and smelled your scent"

The man let out a moan, "Then I guess you…know that I overheard about the child you both lost quite recently"

"-How?"

"I'm not deaf Dearie, I can hear shouting. Especially when the door isn't shut all the way."

Leah groaned, "Does anybody else know?"

"-Well I can't speak for the other occupants on the floor, but I'm the only one who does of our company. Seeing as Ms. Swan and Henry were in an involved discussion of their own outside. And since Bae clearly doesn't want me anywhere near him, I thought at least one of you should have my sincere condolences for what happened. I know all too well the pain of losing a child."

"-Seeing as you caused it"

"Yes, and I have spent every hour, every minute I could. Dealing, planning, and organizing to make the way of getting back to him."

Leah grew quiet for a moment and finally sighed in frustration.

"I guess you do love him, in your own sick twisted way… But understand this Rumpelstiltskin, if that is your real name. Five years ago, after a lot of pain and suffering, I found my soulmate in your son.

By involuntarily imprinting, it's ten times more powerful and extreme then "True Love." With the latter, a person can usually go around and do their normal routine. Can go for long periods of time without seeing the object of their affections.

When a wolf like me imprints, their imprintee becomes the center of their universe. Everything and everyone else is secondary. Your instincts immediately kick in to suit their needs. Becoming either: a friend, a sister, a lover and a Protector... Do you get what I'm saying? If we succeed in saving you, don't do anything to hurt him further."

The man started to chuckle but stopped midway through pain. "Dearie, your forcefulness reminds me of someone"

But Before either could get another word in. Neal hung up the phone,

"A car's coming…."


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, the "car" that Neal had called belonged to a close friend of his from work. A young woman named "Tamara".

Now normally, Leah was very uneasy around the other female. (Mostly because she had seen her attempt to flirt with her husband multiple times when she had come to pick him up.) Thankfully after it was made clear by both Neal & Leah that he was off limits!

Tamara seemed to take the hint, but she still tried to be "friendly."

Right now though, they didn't have time for uncomfortable feelings. With her father in law's life on the line.

So, Leah just gritted her teeth and got into the backseat beside Mr. Gold. Continuing to use her intense body heat to keep him warm, as the others got in. Leah remained his self-appointed space heater and body guard throughout the journey to Storybrooke.

When they finally reached the marine docks, and located the Pirate's ship, the shape shifter actually took it one step further upon seeing the fatally ill cripple struggle to make his way up the gang plank, even with Neal and Emma's help. Leah literally picked up Mr. Gold and carried him in her arms onto the ship and below deck where the crew's beds were kept, where she gently deposited him.

"Are you alright, given the circumstances?" she asked, reaching into the backpack that had been riding on her shoulders and pulling out a bottled water. She offered it to him, which he gladly accepted and drank before leaning back.

"How-how did you do that?"

"108-degree body temperature, super speed and strength, advanced physical maturity and not aging are all part of the 'wolf' package."

Mr. Gold, despite his labored breathing was intrigued. "What do you mean, dearie? About the last two you just mentioned."

Leah sighed, "When the wolf gene is activated. Within a few months, a teenage boy like my brother Seth was, will start to look older than he is and if he keeps phasing or, or changing, back and forth into his wolf form on a regular basis. A hundred years could pass and he would stay exactly the same, until he chose to quit. Then eventually he would start to age and life would continue like it always does."

"And you?"

"I suppose so, but it's hard to pin point since I am the first FEMALE to join the pack, like _ever..._ "

When the ship finally docked in Storybrooke waters, Emma came down below to "check" on them. And ask for information about this powerful dagger that could be used to control Mr. Gold if it fell into the wrong hands. Which was EXACTLY what the infamous mother-daughter Villain duo: "Cora", (Queen of Hearts) & "Regina Mills" (the Evil Queen) were up to.

As luck would have it, Regina was also Henry's adoptive Mom, and "Snow White" & her "Prince" were also the boy's maternal grandparents.

Sheesh! Talk about a really messed up "Family Feud."

Snow White and Prince Charming met them off the gang plank, as Charming (Whose Storybrooke name is "David") came forward to help Neal with his father and get him up into the truck they'd come in.

Eyeing Leah, Snow pulled her daughter aside. "Emma, you were only supposed to bring back Neal. The secrecy of the town is at stake!"

But she was interrupted at the loud sound of Leah jumping onto the bed of the vehicle:

"Umm, Excuse me - "Tweedle-dee" and "Tweedle -Dumb" But we've got a man's LIFE on the line here! Argue about statue of secrecy later. OR, I will hijack this truck and the rest of you can walk or shall I say "RUN" to the shop after you're done with this POINTLESS discussion" she declared, holding up the keys to the ignition. "Prioritize people!"

Neal rolled down the window, "She means it too, I've seen her."

"We'll be there in just a minute!" called out David who'd gone back to the group. As they turned to form a circle and talk. Leah huffed and jumped off the truck bed before opening the driver's side door and got in. "-That's it!"

Turning the key, she started the vehicle and floored it out of the marine dock. "Hold on Pops, Neal!" she shouted as the hero squad attempted to trail behind them screaming cries of "Wait!" but were lost in the dust. Less than two minutes later, the trucks tires screeched to a halt right outside the Pawn Shop.

"How- how did you find it so fast?" Gold panted, "You haven't been here before."

"I tracked your scent." was the wolf-woman's only response other than "Let's get you inside…"

It must have been twenty-five minutes to a half hour before the Charming family finally turned up. Out of breath and a little disheveled. When they came into the shop finding Neal and Leah down on the floor using invisible chalk to set up a boundary spell. If to not stop, at least detain the witches long enough 'til they could find a cure for Gold's poison.

"You…you just took off in my… truck." David breathed hard, looking at Leah. Who wore an unapologetic expression.

"Keys are on the glass counter by the register." she answered him.

"Leah, right?" pouted Snow. "That wasn't very nice you know."

Leah face hardened as she stared at the princess incredulously and spoke in a deathly serious tone. "My father in law is DYING. Now that not be much to you, obviously. But it does to US" pointing at herself and her husband. "For the final time, either HELP or STAY OUT of the way?"

Thankfully, Snow White didn't say much after that.

Meanwhile Leah got back to work in protecting Gold. Going around behind the shop, she resumed her wolf form and sat guard over his body stretched out on cot in the backroom. Despite her insistence that she was NOT a pet, Leah did allow him to stroke her fur as a source of comfort to relieve his stress.

Especially after a "final" phone call to "Belle", her father in law's current girlfriend. She was suffering from amnesia caused by an incident at the town line involving the one handed pirate that attacked them in New York.

It got really hectic when the Queen of Hearts finally broke through the barrier spell. With the cursed dagger in one hand, she used the other to send the company (Neal & Emma) away. But her magic didn't affect Leah for some reason.

The wolf rose to all four feet growling a warning, with fur sticking straight up and her ears flat back against her skull.

The only thing that stopped her from lunging a deathly blow was Gold.

Breathlessly he asked his daughter in law to stand down and let Cora pass. Leah looked at him like he'd just lost his mind, little did she know that the old pawn broker had a plan.

Apparently if you come from a world of magic, there is a spell that enchants your heart, allowing you to exist with the organ still beating, yet OUTSIDE of your body! The Queen of Hearts ironically had been doing so for decades.

But Mr. Gold or shall I say "Rumpelstiltskin" had Snow White of all people, locate Cora's heart.

Cast some sort of life swapping spell over it. Before finally giving the organ to the Evil Queen to shove it back into her mother's chest. (Not knowing what it would do).

So, mighty Dark One Rumple was still alive and the Queen of Hearts was dead.

 _"It's really a pity though that no one used her iconic catch phrase "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_ thought Leah as she wandered through the woods surrounding Storybrooke a few days later.

The wolf-woman spent a lot of time by herself these days, giving Neal and Henry some one on one bonding. And seeing the town really didn't have any appeal to her since Tamara showed up.

Yeah, you heard me right. Not even twenty-four hours after all this evil villainess drama, she showed her face in Storybrooke. Why? You may ask, well…

Remember when Snow inconveniently brought up about the town secrecy?

That's because on the night that Belle was shot and lost her memory. An outsider's car crashed through the town line. After some surgery performed by Dr. Frankenstein (can you imagine that?), he lived. Turns out his name was Greg Mandel, Tamara's boyfriend and colleague.

But instead of hightailing it out of town, like everyone had hoped, the troublesome duo chose to stick around. They were obviously looking for something but what? Neal as always tried to smooth things over and make peace. But it seemed that way for the longest period. Leah and Emma were the only ones on their guard, not buying into their sight-seeing measly excuse.

Something was definitely up. But once a series of strange events started happening-a grown man turned back into a boy, Belle becoming Lacey, Hook coming back from New York (somehow)-her suspicions were confirmed.

Yes, Leah got all that information by just observing them from a distance.

As long as it didn't affect those she cared about directly, she decided to turn a blind eye. However, all that changed the day that Tamara had actually SHOT Neal and he fell through a portal via a magic bean.

Without needing to be told, Leah knew something was wrong. She could feel it, like a hole being punch through her chest.

And while everyone ran to the town mines to stop the town from destruction via some kind of dark magic crystal, the wolf's instincts told her to track down Greg and Tamara. At last she found them at the docks, with Henry. Preparing to jump into a portal. They were kidnapping him!

Using wolf speed, Leah went through the portal just before it closed.

The next thing Leah felt was that her body had landed on a soft beach before feeling a kick in her side.

"On your feet!" Greg ordered, she didn't need to be told twice and was standing in instant as Tamara came over and zip tied her hands together like she had done with Henry.

Speaking of which the boy was looking around as he tried to stand tall and brave. "You can't keep us here! My family will come for us!"

"Shut up kid!" Greg order again as he pulled out a gun.

"You shouldn't have come Leah" said Tamara as she shook her head.

"Don't worry, the Home Office will know just what do with her." answered Greg as he redirected his gun in her direction. "Come on, move it!"

But the woman turned from her rooted spot as she gave a loud growl, coming toe to toe with him.

"First, you attack MY imprint. Then, you kidnap HIS cub and now you point a gun at ME. ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"MOVE IT! NOW!" he ordered, still clutching the weapon.

Leah then gave a predatory smile, "I have a better idea." Without warning, her whole body shifted. Zip ties snapping like twigs as her massive canine jaws clamped down over Greg Mendell's head and with one sharp tug popped it off like a cork.

"GREG!" Tamara shrieked, causing the giant wolf to turn from the dead corpse. Blood dripping from its mouth as she now advanced on her.

"No Leah! No! I'm sorry about Neal! Please! PLEASE!" She begged, trying to appeal to the woman's human nature.

Surprisingly when the wolf attacked this time, it wasn't the head she aimed for but the left leg. Tamara screamed in pain and was shocked to see the animal walking away over to Henry. The poor boy was still in shock from witnessing the murder scene.

But Leah cleaned off her muzzle, dipping it into the salt water and used her powerful jaws to cut the zip ties and set him free.

While this was going on Tamara tried to stand, but found her leg broken. "Why? Why did you spare me?"

The animal just shook her head back and forth.

Remembering Greg mention that they were supposedly in Neverland. Henry got an idea.

"I believe that I can understand what Leah is trying to say" Wind bristled through the trees and Suddenly Leah's thoughts came through, clear as a bell. _"As much as I would like to end your pathetic existence. I do believe the Dark One is entitled to a pound of flesh from the being who almost killed his son when he gets here- have fun!"_

With that, Leah led Henry away from the foolish traitor.

After they'd been walking for quite a bit, wolf and boy stopped when they heard some rustling behind some plants. It was a teenage boy apparently on the run from the lost boys for stealing pixie dust from Peter Pan. Guess this was indeed Neverland.

The lad barely had any time to explain before shouts and the glimmer of torches could be seen.

 _"The both of you just shut up and hang on"_ she instructed as she lowered herself to the ground and the boys mounted.

Leah ran as far and as fast as she could, hopefully leaving Pan's gang far behind. Things were going pretty good until they got trapped on a cliff. It was there that Henry suggested that they use the stolen pixie dust to fly.

Leah agreed with the plan, saying that if the lost boys should come up, she could hold them off and find Henry later. Sure enough the dust worked, and both lads flew off into the clearing.

Later that night, Leah's keen sense of smell led her directly to a makeshift compound where Henry seemingly slept against a tree trunk, surrounded by lost boys!

Noticing him shiver, the wolf quietly crawled over on all fours. Henry leaned into her warm fur coat and started to stir.

"Leah?"

 _"Shh! Yes, it's me. Try to get some sleep"_

 _"_ The boy that was with me, he was actually Peter Pan. He said, he wants me and my heart for it is the truest believer's because Neverland is in danger."

" _Shh! Do not think of it now, you're going to need your strength for tomorrow. Go to sleep, I will be here. Nothing will harm you on my watch."_

"Leah?"

" _Hmm?"_

"Why did you kill Greg back there? Heroes don't kill."

The wolf groaned, _"Henry, I have lived a very different life, in the REAL WORLD beyond the sheltered boundaries of a magical implanted town, unlike you. In order to SURVIVE and to PROTECT others. SOMETIMES heroes DO have to kill. I've done it, along with my pack. Because the bad guys WON"T be talked out of their situation. Operating on PURE instinct like human drinking leeches called Vampires-"_

"They are real?"

" _Since WHEN is ANYTHING a myth around here?"_

"Good point, but still-"

 _"Henry, I'm sorry you had to witness that bloody affair but I won't apologize for doing it. And I won't be talked out of my ways by an eleven year old pacifist"_

"Pacifist?"

" _Someone who is against violence. Though I DO agree that if there's a way around it, honored peace treaties and such. That's the beauty of living in America, you can disagree agreeably."_

Henry grew quiet for a moment, "Leah?"

 _"Yes Henry?"_

"Could you not kill anyone any more on this island?"

She sighed, _"The best I can promise you is that I won't attack anybody who doesn't attack me first. Because there is no way I am going to let a bunch of snot nosed obnoxious twelve year-olds beat up on me. They leave me alone and we'll get along, deal?"_

Henry sighed, too tired to argue and leaned in deeper against her fur coat "Fine.."


End file.
